


Daughters First Crush

by Maligayax



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, dad!Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maligayax/pseuds/Maligayax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky finds your daughters diary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daughters First Crush

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure this is very good, I just wanted to post something! I hope you like it, it’s a pile of fluff. Let me know what you think!

Your daughter was at Uncle Steve’s place whilst you and Bucky cleaned and prepared the apartment for her 7th birthday. She could as stubborn and as scary as her father sometimes, but a complete angel most of the time; which is why you and your husband always loved to spoil her, something you realised when you sat there amongst towers of new toys and rolls of glittery wrapping paper awaiting to be used. You let out a huff and decided to get to work on wrapping everything when a crash and triumphant cheer sounded from your daughter’s bedroom.  
“Honey?” You called, knowing that your husband was cleaning in that room. He ran in with the widest grin on his face, skidding over by using his socks on the hardwood floors, Bucky slowly moved his arm from behind his back revealing a glittery and sparkly blue diary which belonged to your daughter; you could see he was resisting the urge to jump and down in glee.  
“Baaaaabe,” your eyes followed his movements and your jaw dropped. “You should put that back where you found it.” He raised his eyebrow in response.  
“She’s my daughter, I can read her diary,” he huffed and started to open the cover. You stealthily leaped across the room and tackled the assassin, ending up with the both on you landing on the floor with a thump.  
“No, no, no, you can’t do that, she’ll kill me!” At this point you were straddling him and trying to pry the diary from his metal fingers.  
“What the fuck, she has a crush on Stevie! I thought her dad was meant to be a daughter’s first crush!” You let out a short bark of laughter and managed to take the diary as he started to sulk. You detangles yourselves from each other and stood up. “Also, she’s 6, how can she scare you?” He exclaimed, leaning against the kitchen counter and you could hear the smirk in his voice.  
“The 6 year old daughter of a deadly ex-assassin,” you mumbled under your breath.  
He heard every word and responded with, “what was that sweetheart?”  
Rolling your eyes you replied with an enthusiastic, “oh nothing, dear.” And before you know it a metal arm is wrapped around your waist keeping you from running away whilst he tickles you with the other hand. When you finally manage to get free you slap him on the arm, “Bucky! Stop, we have stuff to do!” You managed to get out between laughs.  
Bucky reluctantly started cleaning again and you wrapped up the presents for your princess. Honestly, you were surprised by how well he cleaned and decorated the apartment. You walked over to him and wrapped your arms around him from behind, he turned around and you gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. “Well done my handsome King.”  
“Anything for my Queen and Princess,” he declared as you both plopped on the sofa. And just as you did, you heard the click of the door unlocking and your daughter walked through holding hands with Steve, in the corner of your eye you could see Bucky roll his eyes and let out a huff, but as soon as your little girls eyes landed on her father she ran over screaming “Daddy!” causing a grin to spread across his face. You stood up and walked over to Steve to usher him in.  
“Thank you so much Cap, coffee?” He let out a small laugh and politely said yes to the coffee with a nod of his head.  
“You know, I can’t remember when I became an underpaid babysitter for you two.” Steve said just loud enough for Bucky to hear too.  
“Oh you know you love it.”


End file.
